


J'ai rêvé de feu

by DaraDjinn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Courts éclats de panique (brefs), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Rêves et Cauchemars, Sea Grunkles, Souvenirs, Stanuary 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: Stan se réveille après un rêve qui… est peut-être un peu plus qu’un simple rêve.Pour la 3e semaine (Dreams) de Stanuary 2019





	J'ai rêvé de feu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Dreamt of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490392) by [pinesbrosfalls (fangirl0430)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0430/pseuds/pinesbrosfalls). 



Le ciel nocturne est dénué de nuages, les étoiles sont autant de têtes d’épingles brillantes à travers l’obscurité du ciel infini, la lune illumine la mer à la manière d’un phare et ses éclats de lumière accrochent la crête des vagues qui viennent s’écraser contre la coque du bateau. Le Stan O’ War se tient seul au milieu de l’océan, ancré là pour la nuit, il ballotte paisiblement à chaque vague, la lueur d’une unique lampe qui fuite par la fenêtre bâbord est la seule indication que ses habitants ne sont pas tous deux endormis.

La nuit est calme, silencieuse et tranquille si ce n’est pour le grattement du stylo de Ford sur le papier et les ronflements discrets de son frère de l’autre côté de la cabine. L’air est chaud et douillet, comme une douce couverture qui chasse le plus gros des cauchemars, et qui permet à Ford de trouver un certain apaisement alors qu’il griffonne distraitement des croquis dans son journal en écoutant la respiration profonde et régulière de Stan. Ce sont les petites choses qui l’empêchent de perdre pied, il l’a réalisé depuis peu. Les petites choses, comme le poids d’une main posée sur son épaule, ou la familiarité du stylo dans sa main, ou la voix de son frère qui fend le brouillard dans sa tête. Toutes ces choses l’ancrent. Même quand les rêves tournent mal et que les échos de sa vie passée hantent ses souvenirs et surgissent sous ses paupières closes, avec tant de détails qu’il ne supporte pas de rester allongé là et de prendre le risque de les revivre une fois de plus. Il trouve une forme de sécurité dans des choses qu’il considérait avant sans importance, des choses dans lesquelles il n’aurait jamais osé trouver un semblant de paix dans sa jeunesse.

Maintenant, il s’accorde le droit de s’y détendre, de laisser le doux roulis du bateau tirer la tension hors de ses muscles, et les ronflements vrombissant de son frère chasser les démons qui rodent dans sa tête. Il se conforte dans l’idée que, même si son lit restera froid et vide pour le reste de la nuit, au moins a-t-il enfin conclu un accord avec les affres de son insomnie.

Ainsi lit il l’entrée de la veille dans son journal, celle qui détaille les sphères d’eau volantes sur lesquelles ils sont tombés en fin d’après-midi. Les boules d’eau de mer, certaines tout juste de la taille d’une goutte, d’autres aussi grosses que sa tête, flottaient paisiblement au-dessus de la surface de l’eau. Elles avaient fusionné et s’étaient scindées les unes des autres pendant plus d’une heure avant que l’anomalie ne prenne fin. C’était arrivé subitement, les bulles s’étaient figées un instant avant que la gravité ne reprenne son emprise sur elles et ne les tire vers le bas. Certaines boules éclaboussèrent la coque du bateau, une autre tomba sur la tête de Stan et le détrempa. Le rire moqueur de Ford n’avait pas fait long feu, vite interrompu lorsque Stan, un éclat malicieux dans le regard, s’était jeté sur lui et les avait tous les deux fait rouler au sol. Les dernières lueurs de l’après-midi s’étaient ainsi vues perdues à jouer à se bagarrer, les laissant tout deux courbaturés et trempés d’avoir roulé sur le pont.

Il sourit, dessinant distraitement sur la gauche du texte un croquis représentant un Stan détrempé à l’air agacé. Il piquerait probablement une crise en voyant la page, mais d’avoir cette expression éternellement couchée sur le papier pour l’amusement de Ford en vaudrait largement la peine. De toute manière, il pouvait toujours utiliser les bleus dont il est couvert (enfin, dont ils sont _tous les deux_ couverts, mais c’est hors de propos) comme moyen de pression pour garder le dessin.

Il n’est peut-être pas un escroc professionnel comme Stan, mais ses techniques d’extorsion doivent s’être drastiquement améliorées s’il faut en juger par les grondements de défaite de Stan de ces derniers temps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faut un moment à Ford pour réaliser que l’air s’est soudainement figé, l’autre côté de la cabine est complètement silencieux pour la première fois de la nuit.

A l’instant où il réalise que les ronflements de Stan ont pris fin, il sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, la tension refait surface presque automatiquement. Il ne se souvient pas de Stan ne ronflant _pas_ pendant plus d’un bref instant tout le long de la nuit, et son frère est toujours bruyant et excessif au réveil, toujours à s’assurer que tout le monde sache qu’il est là à l’instant même où le sommeil le quitte. Ce qui est généralement accomplit avec un bâillement bruyant, un grognement ou un étirement à faire craquer le lit qui parvient toujours à attirer l’attention de Ford. Il n’y a rien de tout ça cette fois ci. Uniquement un silence qui met Ford mal à l’aise et jette tout ce qui lui reste de confort par le hublot dans les profondeurs de la mer, le changement dans l’atmosphère le fait frissonner.

De l’instinct à l’état brut le pousse à se retourner et regarder son frère, à vérifier que le soudain silence n’a rien à voir avec la paranoïa qui se fraye un chemin vers la surface. Un rire familier, provocateur, résonne dans sa tête de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passe.

Il réalise vite que son anxiété n’a absolument aucun fondement. A l’instant où ses yeux se posent sur la silhouette de son frère et sur sa poitrine qui monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration, Ford soupir de soulagement, la raideur dans ses épaules s’efface avec ce souffle.

_Bien sûr que tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?_

Presque un an s’est écoulé depuis ce fatidique été où le monde a presque prit fin. Une année entière depuis qu’il est rentré chez lui et qu’il a retrouvé sa famille. Une année entière depuis que Stan s’est sacrifié pour sauver le monde, pour battre Bill. Une année entière, et son frère porte toujours les stigmates de ce jour-là, gardant des trous dans sa mémoire qui ne sont jamais revenu, qui ne reviendront désormais probablement jamais. Une année entière que Bill est mort et enterré, ne laissant de lui plus qu’une statue à moitié enfouie dans les bois. Une année entière et il était encore…

Il se demande si la peur profondément enracinée et la paranoïa le laisseront un jour.

Il s’attarde un moment sur Stan, s’autorisant à sourire devant la position chaotique de l’autre homme, un bras pend hors du lit, les doigts à quelques centimètres du sol, les couvertures repoussées jusqu’à la moitié de son torse, les jambes tordues dans des positions bizarres, la bouche complètement relâchée et ouverte, un mince filet de bave coulant au coin de sa bouche. Ford souffle un rire discret et revient à son journal, il secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser l’inconfort rémanent, et continue à dessiner.

Tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, une brusque inspiration attire son attention, il se retourne vers Stan et le découvre avec les yeux grands ouvert, il est tendu comme un arc, les poings serrés sur les couvertures. Le premier réflexe de Ford est de bondir en état d’alerte maximale, des sirènes d’alerte résonnent dans sa tête, indicatrices que quelque chose va de travers, que quelque chose vient d’arriver, qu’il doit se jeter aux cotés de Stan pour voir ce qu’il se passe, le nom de son frère est comme une question qui lui brule les lèvres—

Mais la raison lui revient l’instant d’après et il réalise que c’est juste un rêve et rien de plus qui a réveillé Stan dans une telle panique. Il se force à rester immobile sur sa chaise, à ravaler ses mots inquiets et à laisser un moment à Stan pour qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Il sait qu’il est préférable de laisser Stan retrouver de lui-même ce qu’il vient de se passer plutôt que de faire quelque chose qui risquerait de l’effrayer davantage.

Il a fait cette erreur les premières fois, mais Ford apprend vite.

Quelques secondes de silence tendu s’écoulent pendant que Stan, raide comme une planche, regarde fixement le lit au-dessus de lui, avant de ciller une fois, deux fois, et de froncer les sourcils pendant un court moment de confusion. Enfin il se détend et c’est comme un si un interrupteur interne s’activait, tout le stress s’échappe de son corps d’un seul coup et il s’enfonce dans le matelas, relâchant sa prise sur les draps, ses paupières se closent un court instant, le temps de souffler un profond soupir de soulagement. Le malaise qui flotte dans la pièce s’évapore dans le même instant, Ford relâche enfin le souffle qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il retenait.

« Ça va ? » demande Ford, la question est presque un automatisme à ce stade. Il attend tandis qu’un sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres de Stan.

« Tu me croirais si je disais oui ? » répond-il, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil. Il ouvre enfin les yeux, le regard toujours fixé sur le lit au-dessus de lui, comme s’il en absorbait tous les détails, chaque fil, chaque défaut, sans vraiment les voir.

« Un cauchemar alors ? » demande Ford. Stan tique, curieusement pris par surprise, un débat silencieux semble animer ses traits avant qu’il n’abandonne entièrement l’expression, laissant à sa place quelque chose de… triste. Ford est étonné par la transformation inattendue.

« Je crois pas, » dit Stan. Et Ford s’en retrouve perplexe. Parce que si ce n’est pas un cauchemar qui a réveillé son frère si brusquement et dans une telle panique, alors la seule autre explication est qu’il… s’est souvenu de quelque chose. Et à en juger par sa mine, il s’agit peut-être d’un souvenir qui aurait mieux valu laisser enterrer.

« Tu, » dis Ford, marquant une pause et se demandant si il devait insister ou non avant de continuer « veux en parler ? » Un rire jaune agite les épaules de Stan.

« Si c’est pas _la_ question de la nuit, » marmonne-t-il en levant une main pour se frotter les yeux, tournant automatiquement les doigts pour éviter de toucher accidentellement des lunettes, ayant un instant oublié qu’il ne les portait pas. Tout en lui indique son épuisement et Ford réalise que son frère ne cherche probablement pas à faire la conversation en ce moment, à quatre (cinq ?) heure du matin.

« En fait, tu as surement envie de dormir, » se ravise t’il tout en se retournant vers son bureau. « On pourra en parler au matin si tu veux— »

« Non non non je suis pas— » la fin de la phrase se perd dans un grognement d’agacement de Stan. « On a dit que ça aidait quand j’en parlais, pas vrai ? Ça enracine le souvenir, un truc comme ça ? »

« Oui, » dit Ford. « Tu as dit que ça aidait pour plus tard. »

« Ouais, » admet-il tout en fixant toujours le matelas au-dessus de lui. « Donc je devrais en parler, pas vrai ? »

« Seulement si tu veux, » dit Ford en se tournant tout à fait dans sa chaise pour faire face à son frère, et il penche la tête vers la main qu’il a posé sur le dossier de la chaise. « Je suis tout ouïe. » Stan pouffe, un sourire discret flotte sur ses lèvres et disparait quelques secondes plus tard, la raison reste obscure à Ford. Une fois l’instant passé, Stan semble revenir à cet état songeur qu’il arborait après s’être réveillé, lorsqu’il rassemblait encore les morceaux et qu’il essayait de comprendre ce dont il se rappelait, et pourquoi cela semblait important. Ford le regarde patiemment, lui laissant le temps de trouver par quoi commencer.

« Je crois… » dit-il après une minute. Les mots s’éteignent alors qu’il semble les reconsidérer, qu’il semble se rendre compte qu’au fond, que quelque chose ne va.

Ford attend.

« Ça va te sembler vraiment bizarre, » dit Stan en plissant les yeux à l’intention du matelas au-dessus de lui. Ford voudrait lui rappeler qu’il a sans doute vu bien plus bizarre, mais il garde la réflexion pour lui, il ne veut pas interrompre la réflexion de Stan.

Stan tourne la tête et croise enfin le regard de Ford pour la première fois de la nuit, mais son regard semble perdu à des millions d’années de là.

« J’ai… j’ai rêvé de feu… »

* * *

Au moment où les flammes bleues consument la porte, il sent quelque chose commencer à bruler à l’arrière de sa tête. Ça ressemble à ces migraines qu’il avait quand il restait éveillé trop tard à tenter de comprendre le portail de Ford ou la science avancée derrière ce dernier. Mais il n’y a pas de douleur cette fois ci. Non, c’est davantage comme une pression, de la chaleur dans le fond de son esprit, juste un peu trop chaude pour lui aller, un peu trop désagréable pour être correcte. Il lui semble que c’est comme si quelqu’un avait planté un fer porté au rouge au travers de son crâne, mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il n’y a pas de douleur, peu importe à quel point il jurerait qu’il devrait y en avoir.

**_Je ne sais pas comment ça sera pour toi là-dedans._ **

**_… n’a jamais été utilisé à de telles extrémités…_ **

_Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?_

**_Je ne sais pas._ **

Quelque chose lui souffle qu’il est censé avoir mal. Il est en train de tout perdre, ça aurait du sens qu’il ressente la pire douleur imaginable, une part profonde de lui-même se fait effacer, ne laissant derrière rien d’autre qu’une coquille vide. Les flammes qui entourent la petite pièce devraient bruler, lui ronger la peau et ne laisser que de la poussière et des ruines dans leur sillage, une fin appropriée que de souffrir une dernière fois pour protéger ceux qu’il aime.

Mais même lorsque les flammes ont totalement encerclé la pièce, qu’elles lèchent les murs et rongent le papier peint, il n’y a pas de chaleur. Bon sang, d’une manière, il jurerait que les flammes bleues dévorantes sont presque… froides.

La chaleur dans sa tête gagne du terrain et il sent qu’elle incinère lentement quelque chose en lui, laissant une chose d’apathique et confus après leur passage.

Pourquoi ça ne fait pas mal ?

**_Je suis désolé._ **

_Ne le sois pas. C’est mon choix._

**_Ça ne devrait pas l’être._ **

Ce sont les petites choses qui partent en premiers.

~~Le titre de son magazine préféré. Sa pointure. L’ordre de visite du Mystery Shack. Les quatre derniers numéros du numéro de téléphone des parents des petits.~~

Les petites choses qui devraient être là, mais quand il essaye de mettre la main dessus, elles lui filent entre les doigts comme de la poussière.

Comme des cendres.

Qui s’effritent dans le sillage du feu qui lui brule dans la tête.

« RÉFLÉCHIS UN PEU ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE DETRUIRE TON PROPRE ESPRIT AUSSI ? »

Il y a quelque chose de difficile à entendre dans cette déclaration, quelque chose qui le fait tressaillir.

**_Ça va t’effacer. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Tout ce que tu sais. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_ **

_C’est pas comme si on avait un autre choix._

C’est la différence entre raturer quelque chose et jeter toute la page au broyeur.

Effacer. Détruire.

Il sait que Bill essaye juste de le déstabiliser.

Néanmoins, une part de lui se demande si Ford n’a pas volontairement choisi la description la plus flatteuse.

Une dernière démonstration de gentillesse.

_Est-ce qu’il y aura une façon de me ramener ?_

**_Je ne sais pas._ **

~~Les noms des hommes de main au Nouveau Mexique. La date d’anniversaire de Dipper et Mabel. Le code pour descendre au sous-sol.~~

« C’est pas comme si je m’en servais beaucoup jusqu’à maintenant. »

Aux bords de la pièce, le papier peint roussit et se racornit, les flammes bleues montent encore plus haut, dansent à la périphérie de sa vision.

Il sait que tout est juste dans sa tête. Son esprit s’efforce de rationaliser et d’essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, dépeignant ici ce feu qu’il a à l’intérieur de sa tête pour qu’il puisse l’observer. Il le regarde ramper depuis les bords de la pièce vers l’endroit où il se tient. Pas une menace, mais une promesse de la fin à venir, celle pour laquelle il a signé au moment où il a échangé ses vêtements avec Ford, au moment ou il a tendu la main et—

~~Le nom de sa mère. Le visage de son père.~~

Il ressent de l’amertume à voir que les flammes ne sont pas rouges, qu’elles ne brulent pas comme elles devraient.

~~Une vieille voiture. Un fez brodé d’or.~~

Et une peur qu’elles _devraient_. Ou que d’une certaine façon c’est encore _pire_ ainsi.

~~Une fille aux cheveux flamboyants qui tenait la caisse. Un fils qu’il n’a jamais eu et qui l’aimait plus qu’il ne le méritait.~~

Ça devrait faire mal.

C’est ce qu’il mérite, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

**_~~Stan, je t’aime.~~ _ **

_~~Je t’aime aussi, Poindexter.~~ _

Il surplombe le démon, des mots oubliés se pressent hors de ses lèvres, le feu coule dans ses veines et gronde sous son crâne, la créature hurle et se contorsionne à mesure que les flammes se referment et qu’un froid glacial lui traverse le dos.

_Il y a tellement de bleu._

~~Un voilier brisé échoué sur une plage.~~

Tout est flou, distordu et juste assez bancal pour lui sembler aller de travers. Mais un dernier cri retenti.

~~Stanley.~~

Une explosion de lumière morcelée.

Et du bleu.

Tant de bleu qu’il ne voit rien d’autre.

~~Stanford.~~

~~Me laisse pas en plan ?~~

Et il est subitement, douloureusement…

Seul.

Ça fait mal, de toutes les manières qu’il est capable d’imaginer.

Il ne se souvient pas… Il est si _seul_ et il ne sait pas…

Et une part de lui pense que c’est ce qu’il mérite. Il croit que c’est ainsi que les choses étaient destinées à arriver.

Mais soudain…

Soudain quelque chose attire son regard au travers des flammes.

Une photo.

~~Les enfants.~~

Il se dirige vers elle, la morsure du froid sur ses jambes, les derniers fragments de chaleur s’évanouissent de son esprit. Il l’attrape avant que tout le reste ne soit englouti dans les flammes, et quand bien même il ne se remémore pas leurs noms, ces enfants…

Quelque chose comme un amour profond gonfle au fond de sa poitrine.

Et il a la vague impression que…

_J'aurais pas tout raté dans ma vie après tout._

Tandis que les flammes lui arrachent ça aussi, il ferme les yeux pour ce qu’il s’imagine être la dernière ~~ou première~~ fois, ces enfants le laissent avec une sensation de… chaleur.

Et il pense que peut être, seulement peut être…

C’est suffisant.

* * *

Stan se tait, le doux silence qui les enveloppe alors indique à Ford que le souvenir est terminé. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que c’est plutôt logique.

Le garde-corps métallique sur lequel Ford est appuyé est froid, une légère brise parcourt le pont du bateau qui s’agite doucement au rythme des vagues qui viennent se rompre sur la coque. Ils sont sortis à un moment donné, Ford ne sait plus vraiment quand. Vers le milieu, Stan a dit quelque chose à propos d’une impression de claustrophobie et d’avoir besoin d’air, Ford n’était pas bien placé pour le remettre en question.

De toute manière, l’atmosphère dans la cabine avait commencé à devenir oppressante.

Et puis, Stan avait toujours été plus à l’aise dans l’air iodé qu’ailleurs.

Ford se demande quand est-ce que c’est également devenu une source de réconfort pour lui.

Le silence perdure et Ford jette un coup d’œil à côté de lui. À la lueur de la lune descendante et celle des étoiles qui s’estompent, Stan est tout près mais il ne lui a jamais semblé aussi éloigné. Son regard est distant, perdu dans la contemplation des vagues qui viennent s’écraser contre la coque.

Ford veut dire quelque chose.

Lui dire qu’il est désolé qu’il ai eu à vivre ça. Qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée que ça se déroulerait ainsi. Qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Stan serait _conscient_ pendant cette épreuve, sans parler de…

…

L’air de l’atlantique nord est porteur d’un froid mordant cette nuit, un froid qui s’infiltre sous son manteau et lui picote les bras. La sensation est suffisante pour qu’un frisson lui traverse le dos.

Il n’aurait jamais cru que Stan s’en _souviendrait_.

Il y a tant que choses qu’il veut dire.

Il est incapable d’articuler la moindre d’entre elles.

« Tu crois vraiment que c’est ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là ? » souffle Stan, son regard toujours dirigé vers les vagues. « Tu crois vraiment que c’était un souvenir et pas seulement… »

_Un cauchemar ?_

~~Personne ne devrait savoir ce que ça fait d’oublier.~~

Ford pousse un long et profond soupir en regardant les éclats de ciels reflétés par intermittences sur les vagues. « Je ne sais pas, » Et il ajoute lorsque Stan reste silencieux, « Qu’est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Stan étouffe un rire et Ford cille à plusieurs reprise, surpris par la réaction malgré le fait qu’elle ne soit pas si inattendue. Stan serait _effectivement_ le seul à pouvoir en être certain. C’était le seul témoin de la scène ~~sans compter Bill, qui est mort et enterré, bon débarras.~~ Ford regarde une fois de plus dans sa direction, et vois le sourire en coin de son frère alors que ce dernier se redresse et porte son regard vers l’horizon.

« Je pense que, quoi qu’il en soit maintenant, c’est terminé. Faut juste continuer, vivre avec le passé et tout ses problèmes, se dire que demain est un nouveau jour et qu’au final, c’est juste des souvenirs, tu vois ? » dit-il. « Pas la peine de s’y attarder. »

« Ce n’est pas parce que c’est dans le passé que les souvenirs vont disparaitre, » dit Ford. Stan cligne des yeux, tourne brusquement la tête vers Ford et lui lance un regard incrédule. « C’est pas plus facile de vivre avec. »

« Tu sais, tu crains un peu à réconforter les gens, » dit Stan.

« Il est six heures du matin, j’ai pas dormi depuis la veille et je n’ai pas bu de café depuis des heures. À quoi tu t’attendais ? » Énonce platement Ford ce qui fait glousser Stan en réponse. « Et puis, ça serait hypocrite de ma part de prétendre pouvoir laisser le passé en arrière. Enfin, je garde toujours mon pistolet sous mon oreiller parce que je suis incapable de m’endormir sans. » Un tic anime les lèvres de Stan qui grimace momentanément. Ford est bien conscient qu’il déteste le voir dormir comme ça. C’est juste un potentiel à catastrophe en puissance. Mais trente années d’habitudes ont la vie dure, peu importe à quel point il essaye. Et certaines batailles ne valent pas la peine d’être combattues. « Parfois les choses sont…comme elles sont. Et oui, il faut vivre avec. Et peut être que certains souvenirs ne sont pas _parfaits_. Mais au moins, on a plus à s’en préoccuper. On n’a pas besoin de les intérioriser et de faire semblant que tout va bien quand ce n’est pas le cas. Il y a des gens qu’on aime et qui tiennent à nous qui peuvent nous aider à traverser tout ça. Et puis on est là l’un pour l’autre. »

Stan rit sèchement. « J’ai l’impression qu’on a cette conversation à chaque fois que je me souviens de quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Et est-ce que ça aide ? »

Il marque un temps, fait la moue et hausse les sourcils en une expression faussement pensive. « Peut-être un peu. »

« Alors je maintiens ce que j’ai dit, » plaisante Ford en balayant ses mains en un grand geste circulaire. « Le passé craint, mais il craint moins quand tu es entouré de gens qui t’aiment. »

« Haaan tu m’ _aimes_ , »

« Comme je viens de dire, il est six heures. J’ai le droit d’être sentimental. »

« Ouais ouais. »

Ford s'apprête à se moquer de lui mais cette idée est interrompue par un bâillement le prenant par surprise et il lève une main devant sa bouche. Ses paupières lui semblent subitement cinq kilos plus lourdes. « Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir, » dit Stan. « Je sais que t'as pas dormi de la nuit dernière. T'es quasiment un zombie. »

« Si j'étais un zombie, tu le saurais. » dit Ford en se repositionnant contre le garde-corps.

« Ouais ben, tu commences un peu à puer comme un zombie, » dit Stan, et Ford se moque ouvertement et le bouscule. « Quoi ? J’ai raison. Un peu plus longtemps et je vais devoir appeler Dipper pour avoir une nouvelle fois la recette de l’anti-zombification— »

« Et où est-ce que tu crois pouvoir trouver du formaldéhyde au milieu de nulle part ? » dit Ford.

« J'ai mes méthodes, » répond Stan d’un air mystérieux et Ford lève les yeux au ciel, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il n'est pas du genre à se mentir; il est fatigué. Mais Stan a besoin de lui en ce moment, et pour cette raison, il peut bien survivre un peu plus longtemps avec un peu moins de sommeil.

Néanmoins, Stan semble lire ses pensées, une ombre se glisse dans sa voix, « Ça ira Ford, je te jure. Ça m'a seulement pris par surprise. »

Songeur, Ford tambourine sur la barre métallique.

« On pourra en parler à ton réveil, d'accord ? »

Ford ne bouge toujours pas.

« Et ce que je veux dire par là, » dit Stan, une nouvelle pointe de malice dans la voix, « c’est que si tu continues de refuser d'y aller, je peux toujours aller chercher ton café et le planquer quelque part. Ou même le balancer par-dessus—»

« D'accord, d'accord. Très bien. J'y vais. » dit Ford en se redressant de son appui sur le garde-corps désormais réchauffé, faisant craquer son dos dans la manœuvre. « Tu m'as eu. Je cède. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Stan avec suffisance tout en se redressant avec fierté. « Aller file, avant que je change d'avis et que je cache quand même le café. »

« C’est diabolique, » marmonne Ford, assez fort pour s'assurer que Stan l'a entendu. Stan rit mais lorsque Ford se retourne vers lui, il a encore l’air indécis, son sourire semble un peu forcé, un peu mal à l'aise. Ça lui laisse un sentiment inquiet. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, Six-doigt, promis, » dit-il. « On en parle plus tard, d'accord?"

« D'accord, » concède t'il. De mauvaise grâce, il se dirige vers la cabine, mais il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour remarquer que seul le bruit de ses propres pas résonnent sur le pont. Il se tourne à nouveau vers Stan qui n'a pas bougé de la rambarde où il est appuyé. « Tu restes debout? »

« Oh. Euh, ouais. J'ai assez dormi pour la nuit."

Ford pousse un grognement empathique. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il se sent immédiatement ensommeillé dans la vague de chaleur qui émerge de la cabine, et pour la première fois de la nuit, son lit lui semble bien plus accueillant.

_De la manipulation pure de la part de Stan._

« Hé Ford. » Stan l'appelle avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et Ford pivote pour le regarder, croisant son regard depuis l'autre côté du pont.

« Hmm? »

« Merci d'avoir écouté. »

« C'est quand tu veux, Stan. »

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce de nerd. »

Ford sourit et observe Stan qui se retourne vers l'océan, sa posture lui semble fort heureusement relâchée et détendue. Puis il se baisse dans l’encadrement de la porte et la referme doucement derrière lui avec un discret cliquetis.

* * *

Sur le pont, Stan contemple les eaux calmes et tandis qu'il regarde le début d'un nouveau jour, ses pensées sont encore bouillonnantes, mais d'une certaine façon désormais paisible. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le soleil qui s'élève enfin à l'horizon, un cercle de feu rougeoyant grimpant au-dessus du bleu familier, baignant le monde de sa chaleur.

_Un nouveau jour._

Et pour sans doute la millionième fois...

Il est heureux de ne pas l'affronter seul.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite avec la fin de celle-ci, mais je voulais la finir, alors la voilà.  
> J’avais eu l’idée de cette fanfic il y a _longtemps_ , et le [Stanuary « Dreams » ](https://stanuary.tumblr.com/) prompt m’a en quelque sorte mis un coup de pieds aux fesses pour la terminer. En gros, j’ai fais ce rêve où j’étais Stan pendant Weirdmageddon/Bizarrapocalypse et quand ils effaçaient son esprit, au lieu de juste tout perdre à la fin, il perdait des fragments de souvenirs pendant toute la scène avec lui et Bill… et je me suis réveillée en me sentant plutôt… mal de la sensation… Donc, c’est la raison pour tout ça.  
> Mais ouais, c’est le seul et unique rêve de GF que j’ai jamais fait… c’est fou…  
>  _Enfin bref_ merci d’avoir lu ! <3  
> Passez donc voir ce que je fais sur [Tumblr](https://pinesbrosfalls.tumblr.com/) !
> 
>  
> 
> NdT : Merci à mes bêta lecteur Harmo et Super-Koala pour leurs conseils et leur soutiens :)


End file.
